plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Shogo "Reaper" Kawada
Shogo "Reaper" Kawada is a character on Plagued created August 14th, 2011, by Kito. He is an Overmind who came with Kiriyama from Japan to Fort York. Personality Kawada is a very different kind of twisted evil. Instead of making the kill he usually prefers to make or watch others do the killing instead of him. He enjoys the thrill of watching a kill be made either by him controlling a few lessers or by watching humans turn on each other. He does however enjoy playing with his victims first from keeping them on the edge of death and instead choosing when they should die. His obsession with death has made him believe he controls his victims time of death and is very upset when those he thinks can take it end up dying before he would of allowed them to. He feels nearly no emotions towards humans knowing that there time on earth is over and instead that people like him are the future but it is his obession with death that drives him and his ability to really never die only reinforces that within his mind. History Kawada was born in Tokyo to his normal family as he would of described them. His father worked as a Doctor and his mother as a teacher at the local school. There wasn't really anything strange about him, his family loved him and gave him what they could but he just never seemed to fit in. When he entered his high school years he finally found people he could relate to and began getting involved in certain "Disrespectful" things such as fighting and underage drinking. His father viewed these actions as disrespectful to his entire family honour and choose to threw Kawada out onto the streets cutting him off from the family. For the next few years he lived the life of crime selling anything he could get his hands on to fund his little gang of misfits. As time went by he became more detached from humanity instead taking up the name Reaper as he felt death was the only thing left for him but he refused to end his own life. His life of violence became worse as he lost touch often killing anyone he could for the fun of it but as time went on he made his gang do most of the killing instead of him and choose to watch as they would torture people for hours infront of him. It never seemed good enough even though it was the power he wanted it just lacked something. After a time though he did find someone like him and feel in love with her. They spoke on all subjects from death to how to kill someone fast enough she was everything he ever wanted from life and more. As the infection broke out everything changed though, normal people became the undead destroying everything around. Kawada was having the time of his life by this point he had finally seen the extent of death and him and his lover began killing as much as they could. It didn't matter if it was human or undead they all suffered the same fate although only the living would let out cries of pain. Sadly for Kawada they finally ran out of luck and some jumpy Policeman got scared and shot Kawada's girlfriend. Filled with rage at his own kind he dragged the Policeman back to his apartment and spent three days beating the man while taking care of his girlfriend. However she slowly died in his arms and seconds later so did the Policeman. Filled with rage now he went out into the streets looking for his for some kind of revenge. It wasn't long though until something else found him something not many people had seen just yet. An Overmind sent from hell itself was now walking the earth killing all those it had seen. Kawada didn't stand a chance against the thing and as it spoke about all of it Kawada thought to himself. He didn't feel his time was here to die and didn't have any plans of joining the rotting corpses and being used in someone elses plan. He made a deal right there to join his side and reek havoc on the world, maybe it was pity or some sense of stupidty that the Overmind agreed and changed Kawada into an Overmind. Only a few days later he returned to the place of his death reborn into something more powerful. It didn't take him long this time to rip every man limb from with his new found strength and power. Within a day he had destroyed all traces of his past life even hunting down his dear mother and father and making them suffer for there lack of praise to there only child. For the next few years however he left Tokyo instead going all over the country spreading fear and wiping out entire towns and taking days to fully finish them off most of the time letting the lessers do the work and watched and studied the humans reaction. He enjoyed the new found power he had and enjoyed tearing anyone who stood in his way apart. He would take his time with each village or town making sure each victim suffered no more or less than the next but still his hunger for power wasn't done he had not fully blossomed so after a couple of years raising the countryside to flames he left to return to Tokyo to go to the only place with an ample supply of humans The United States. He wasn't surprised on his returned to Tokyo to find it in flames it was a fitting end for the city to burn to the ground he only felt bad he didn't play a bigger role in its downfall but there was so many more cities left in the world. At the boat he found another man coming towards him, Kazuo Kiriyama , an interesting Reaver, fond of violence and gore just like Kawada, but far less talkative, and perhaps less big headed than he himself was. Kawada needed an Reaver and Kazuo needed someone to follow, as what he truly enjoyed was killing, something Kawada enjoyed watching and this Reaver was good at his job. Since Kazuo loved killing, and since it was more than clear he wouldn’t be so weak like most of the other Reavers that Kawada had “Used” he happily offered the contract for Kazuo to become Kawada’s Reaver. They are both sadistic, they are both evil as evil can be, and they will both stop at nothing to bring demise to this city they call Fort York. They managed to destroy Japan in so little time, America, will be easier! Category:Characters Category:Overminds Category:Males Category:Active